


Softest Is The Daylight Spent Together

by barelydwarven



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: "Soft", Good Things Happen Bingo, Other, chargestep - Freeform, neutral Sidestep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelydwarven/pseuds/barelydwarven
Summary: Basically Sidestep revealing their feelings, scars and rest to Ortega or Steel or whoever else has some gray in his hair.Prompt 2/25 of the Good Things Happen Bingo. Music: guitar music and Unknown Mortal Orchestra.





	Softest Is The Daylight Spent Together

His skin is like a bruised pear under your hands, soft and sweet. With the taste of surprised happiness on your lips, you find yourself wrapped in a tight embrace, a fluttering and frantic heart beating against your cheek. Anchored safely to his warmth, you let your fingers flow through his hair, a little grayer than you remember. A shush and hush, a few sobs of disbelief hidden in a pillow smelling of sunshine and afternoons in the wind.

"You... you truly do..." But you don't let the sentence drop from his lips before you pull his head down, only to plant the softest kisses on his forehead, each lasting no longer than a couple of breaths. A silence descends on both of you like a dew-strung cobweb, tears belonging to either of you or both, seeping into the snow-white cotton.

Hands, carefully avoiding all the tight scars burdening your shoulders and arms, wander to your face. A thumb wipes stray tears away, only for you to see two eyes, red-rimmed but full of wonder, looking at you. "I adore you, I really do."

Whether out of shock or happiness or disbelief, you bury your face into his chest, smelling of citruses and clear nights. You might not be ready to reply yet but there is comfort in falling asleep under a heavy blanket, next to a warm familiar body. Calming breaths fogging your vision, a slow electric elation running down your spine. Acceptance like dripping honey on your lips.

It's been too long since daylight seemed so soft.


End file.
